The Good Girl
by Rex Madison
Summary: When Terry Bogard joins the Smash Bros. tournament, one of KOF's oldest veterans isn't invited to cheer him on. But Shiranui Mai always gets what she wants... (Rated PG, probably - but G for language!)


**Notes:**

Hey all! Rex Madison here, mostly a King of Fighters writer. But ever since Terry got into Smash, we've had a lot more hits in our neck of the woods! So I thought I'd blatantly pander - I mean, _take the opportunity_ to do a little crossover action. I could've done something that stars Terry, of course...but thanks to our Lord and Savior Sakurai, there's _another_ Fatal Furite with a Smash Bros. story to tell.

This is actually chapter two of a two-part fic. Where's Part One, you ask? Over on the King of Fighters side. :3 Yeah, this's a little cross-_promotion_ too, heheh. It's not strictly necessary, but here's the link if you want it (take out the underscores of course):  
**www_.fanfiction._net/s/13439525/1/Smashed**

Whether you check that one out or not, hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

"It's true!" Mai Shiranui cried, turning to her friends in a huff. "It's absolutely true!"

She had just gotten off the phone with the Sakurai Corporation, overseers of the last five Smash Bros. tournaments. Now she stood with hands on hips in her good friend King's apartment, her place of residence during her Southtown vacation. King, meanwhile, was packing her suitcase for the trip, looking tired of it all (and of Mai in particular). Their other best friend, Yuri Sakazaki, was pretty much there just because.

"What's true, Mai?" King sighed, though she was sure she already knew.

"The reason I didn't get a ticket to this _stupid_ tourney!" Mai huffed. "It's because I'm too 'risque', and this is a kids' show. A _kids'_ show! A battle royale with people that could tear each others' heads off and _I'm_ the one that's dangerous."

"Well you _do_ wear a lot of skimpy clothes," Yuri pointed out.

"Do you think I don't know what a _dress code_ is!?" Mai shot back. "I could've worn a kimono, I could've worn a cocktail dress. I could've _probably_ worn a potato sack - which I might've, just to point out how _stupid_ this is!"

"Well I'm glad you solved the mystery," King flat-out lied, pounding on her suitcase until she could buckle it shut. "A little late now, though, isn't it? You'll have to take it up with Sakurai Corp. when Terry makes the next round."

"_If_ Terry makes the next round," Yuri snickered.

"That's what _you_ think," said Mai, a devious look in her eye. "You mark my words, King: I _will_ be there for that fight."

"And how's that?" King asked, smirking. "We're going to a pickup point, remember? No telling where we go from there. They're calling it a _multiversal_ tournament, too. For all we know it's not even on Earth."

"Oh, I'll find a way," Mai told her, grinning right back. "Shiranui Mai _always_ gets what she wants."

* * *

And she did. ...sort of.

When Mai reached the pickup point shortly after Yuri and King, she found a collection of vehicles that could've been airplanes or spaceships. Terry and company boarded the smaller one; the tourney attendees boarded the others a little while later. She couldn't make it into the fighters' jet, but after some sneaky maneuvers (she _was_ a ninja after all) Mai found herself in the cargo hold of one of the larger vehicles.

Unfortunately, it did indeed cross a dimensional threshold...with enough turbulence to throw her around the hold like a Nerf ball.

With the worst case of jetlag _ever_, Mai stumbled out of the ship into a massive airfield, situated in front of a stadium that looked almost as big. Many of the other attendees weren't even human; she'd tried to brace herself for that prospect, but never quite managed it. Still, she kept her wits about her enough that when a guard dog on _two feet_ asked her where the heck _she_ came from, she was able to knock him out no problem.

Blending into the crowd from there was easy enough, as she'd camouflaged herself in a loose sweater, t-shirt and jeans. Getting into the stadium, however, was another story. She tried to sneak her way in, but security was much tighter here; even the easiest point of entry had a guard smack in the middle of it. Luckily, this one was human, so after a _cheeky_ distraction (she _was_ risque after all) Mai found herself out in the middle of the stands.

She stared out over the arena in awe, first at the gigantic ring and then at the hundreds of thousands of fans. They came in all shapes and sizes, all colors and creeds...all _species_. She could've easily gotten lost in the wonders of the multiverse - but luckily her eyes happened to drift back to the ring, where she saw her King of Fighters colleagues had already arrived.

Mai took a moment to size up the competition, getting more disgusted by the second. Sure, some of them deserved to be here; she was happy to see Tung Fu Rue get some respect. But Goro? Ralf and Clark? Chang and _Choi⁇_ Each was a bigger insult than the last, as she knew she was ten times the KOF veteran they were. And none of them had been given a _dress code_, either. (Blue Mary in particular didn't look very "E10".)

Well she'd show them. She'd show _all_ of them, she thought maniacally as she marched to the front of the stands. She planned to watch the fight quietly, like a good girl (or boy)...but the second a winner was declared, she was gonna whip off her top and flash as many people as possible. And if security found her first, and she had to do it mid-match? Well, too bad for Terry...but the bigger the scene, the better.

So they thought she was risque?  
She was gonna _give_ 'em risque.

The introductions started soon after, to thunderous applause. Naturally, Terry was called out first, getting a very warm welcome from both his companions and the fans. In the heat of the moment, Mai started to resent Terry almost as much as Sakurai. Why'd they pick _him_ to fight, anyway? She was just as good as him! She could run _circles_ around him...run circles around anyone in this thing!

Then the other competitors were announced.

"And in this corner...weighing in at 77 pounds...the Blue Blur: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

As the audience roared, the first thing it (and Mai) saw was indeed a blue blur, coming out of the fighters' entryway. It made it from there to the ring in about two seconds, stopping on a dime to reveal a small blue figure with thick quills, red shoes, and a snarky grin. As Terry's jaw dropped, it sped over to him in the blink of an eye and shook his hand, getting back into position before Terry even registered it.

_Okay, maybe not EVERYONE,_ Mai admitted to herself.

"And in _this_ corner...weighing in at 197 pounds...the Space Pirate commander: Ridley!"

This time the blur came from above, as a purple blotch soared through the skies at top speed. Once it got closer, it revealed itself to be a lean, wiry dragon, its eyes glowing orange and spikes protruding from all over its body. It landed with an impressive thud, let out a terrifying screech...and then breathed a fountain of flames into the air, where they vanished into the stratosphere.

Kyo and Iori fainted.

"And in _THIS_ corner...weighing in at 269 pounds...the ultimate Psychic Pokemon: Mewtwo!"

This time, the blur came from out of nowhere, as a strange catlike creature just _appeared_ near the edge of the ring. Hovering six feet in the air, it closed its eyes as it summoned its energies...and then released them in a crackling flash of light, landing gracefully as the audience bore witness to his aura.

Athena ran away screaming.

The countdown began, throwing the audience into a frenzy. Mai, meanwhile, kept looking back and forth at the competitors, occasionally catching a glimpse of Terry trying not to pee his pants. As the seconds ticked by, she found herself thinking one thing:

_Sure glad I'M not down there._

The fight call came, and the ring instantly fell into chaos. Fire spewed out in all directions. Energy sizzled through the air. A spiny blue ball slammed into everything in sight. Ridley caught Sonic in his claw and started skidding him over the ground. Mewtwo blinked past Ridley's dive and casually put him to sleep. Sonic spun into and through Mewtwo's barrier, sending him flying across the ring. And through it all, Terry threw Power Waves basically at random, just trying not to get killed.

...but then a funny thing happened. As Mewtwo and Ridley engaged in the mother of all fireball wars, Sonic zipped up behind Mewtwo, grabbed his tail, and spun him around...fifty times in one second. Even with the momentum, he couldn't throw him that far - but he _did_ dizzy the heck out of him, resulting in a superpowered psychic that didn't know which way was up. Soon enough, Mewtwo had teleported himself out of the ring...and taken Ridley with him.

Now it was down to Terry and Sonic, and the crowd was going nuts. Sonic had already taken some damage, while Terry looked fresh. He looked confident again, too; clearly he'd realized this was the foe least likely to turn him into mulch. Even Mai had found her smile again, cheering with all her heart for her friend's victory (and survival). But Sonic didn't make it easy for him, zooming around Terry's offense and catching him with dozens of weak-but-fast hits.

Then one of his quills slashed across Terry's arm...his Power Wave arm.

"Damnit," Terry swore, sucking air in through his teeth...

...and the entire audience gasped.

Red and blue lights started flashing all over the arena. A shrill siren wailed out over the stands. "_Vulgarity detected,_" the loudspeaker boomed...and then, as Mai watched in horror, a gigantic white glove flew down from the sky, picked up Terry by the collar, and whisked him off into the distance.

"The winner, by disqualification: Sonic the Hedgehog‼"

As the lights winked out and the audience cheered, Mai shook her head, sighed, and started out of the arena. _Maybe I shouldn't be in this thing after all,_ she mused.

* * *

**End Notes:**

No offense, Smash fans. I'm just poking fun - and at _Sakurai_, not you. ;) Everyone else, I realize Ridley likely doesn't weigh 197 pounds...but the Smash fans will know where I got it, hehe.

Hope you enjoyed my first full-length crossover fic! :D If you did, there's plenty more where that came from on the KOF side, both from me and several other fine writers. Here's a link if you want it (again, take out the underscores):  
**www_.fanfiction._net/game/King-of-Fighters**

Meanwhile, if you're one of my regulars and this gave you a taste for Smash fics, here's a link to that community (_again_ take out the underscores):  
**www_.fanfiction._net/game/Super-Smash-Brothers**

Alright, that should do it. See you next time!


End file.
